


Consequences

by GoingToTheSpecialHell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Banishment, Concubine Steve Rogers, Infidelity, King Tony, M/M, Punishment, Whipping, everything is only mentioned, steve acted without thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToTheSpecialHell/pseuds/GoingToTheSpecialHell
Summary: Steve awaits his sentencing, and mourns what he lost.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one sitting, and don't really have plans on continuing unless I have another really bad day or someone sparks an idea.
> 
> (why yes I am emotionally torturing characters to feel better...and writing something for the first time in a month) (hah! I actually wrote a one-shot!)

Steve didn’t even look up from his position slumped against the wall at the clang of the cell door opening.  When the guard just remained in the doorway, he closed his eyes and grimaced to himself. “So what’s it going to be? Hanging? Poison?”

 

He couldn’t get the look of anger and betrayal on Ton- no, he had lost that right- on the **King’s** face as he ordered him sent to the dungeons out of his mind.  

 

“Although many argued he was being too lenient, you weren’t sentenced to death.” Clint’s voice dragged him back the present.  “You’re to be whipped and then banished.” There was a pause, and then he demanded with anguish in his voice, “What the hell were you thinking Steven?  Tell me, what could have possibly been running through your mind that you would-”

 

“I wasn’t.  I was upset and jealous and...yeah.” He huffed, tilting his head back to bang it against the wall.  “Death would have been better than banishment, at least then I wouldn’t have to live with it...” The mumble was almost too quiet for Clint to hear, but only almost.  “Wait, what about Lord Loki? What is to happen to him?”

 

“He convinced King Anthony that you were the one that approached him, and that he had no idea who, or what, you were.  He is being sent back to his father with just a slap on the wrist. The not knowing you is believable since the Asgardians had only arrived yesterday, but tell me he was holding something over you, that it wasn’t you…seducing... him of your own free will.  I know how fond his majesty is of you, once he calms down I’m sure he’ll listen-”

 

“Drop it Clint, it is no use- besides, he was telling the truth.”  Hands rubbed harshly over his eyes making the chains clink. “How long do I have?”

 

Clint shook his head, “If anyone had ever suggested to me that  _ you _ of all people would do such a thing, I would have called them mad and have had them locked up for spreading such wild accusations.”  The door clanged shut, and he could hear the key being turned in the lock. There was a pause, and then- “You have about an hour before they come for you.”

 

With that, Steve was left listening to him walk away, once more left alone.  Tears silently trailing down his face to splash against the stone floor.


End file.
